The Choice
by Xyverz
Summary: Harry's given a choice - change his ways or die. How will he chose?


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, that's JK Rowling's creation. 

Author's Note: This little plot bunny kept me awake one night. My plan was to write a vamp!Harry fic, and I had other ideas, but wasn't satisfied with what I wrote. You can see the ideas pertaining to this story (and the rest) on my WIP Page, listed in my BIO. Should I continue with this, or leave it as a plot bunny?

----

**Despair And Anger - Plot Bunny  
The Choice**

----

"I know what it is you seek, little one," the stranger said. "I could easily give this to you, but I fear your path leads you astray. Your anger twists and torments you. I cannot help you while it burns within you."

He can feel his blood pounding within him. How dare this stranger assume so much about him? No one knows -- no one cares what he wanted. After all, he was the boy-who-lived. His sole purpose in life was to finish what he started as an infant, to destroy Voldemort. When he was finished with that, he'd take his place on the throne. He'd kill them all!

He spat at the strange man, "How dare you? How the fuck do you know what I want? You're invading **my** forest! Get lost you -- !!"

At that moment he was distracted, frozen in that train of thought. He was unable to form the words that burned in his mind. The stranger's eyes glowed slightly. Fierce lines crossed his face and a look so horrible flashed briefly and disappeared.

Harry gaped. Vampires weren't real. They couldn't be!

It was as if the stranger could hear his thoughts. "But they are real, young one." His scowl faded into a smile. "I find it funny that you would resort to calling me a freak. That's the wonderful way your kinfolk refer to you, is it not?"

Harry tried to shout at the vampire. He was still frozen in state. Only his eyes gave off any hint of the mixed emotions he held. His mind was currently doing flip-flops between fear and anger.

The stranger started to circle him, studying the younger man. "I have been watching you for quite some time, Harry Potter. Believe it or not, I understand what you are going through. My sire - the vampire who made me - was the closest thing to a family I ever knew. He protected, guided, and taught me for over a century. I watched as events unfolded that drew him down the very same path I see you following. Your anger has lead you to a life of isolation. You have already started fooling with the dark arts. Yes, I've seen you kill. I saw the euphoria it brought you. If left unchecked, you will become the very thing you have vowed to defeat. I cannot let this happen."

He came to a stop directly in front of Harry, only inches away. His gaze intensified, his eyes again glowing. Harry felt the paralysis leave him, but did not move.

"You have a choice, Harry Potter," the vampire stated slowly. "You will either choose to alter your course in life, or you will die here and now."

Harry felt his heartbeat quicken. "I seriously doubt you will let me go unharmed," he whispered softly. He slowly reached for his wand. 'If this _freak_ thinks he's going to turn ME into a vampire, he's got another thing coming'

"Tut-tut-tut!" the vampire said, holding up a familiar wand. "I couldn't release you and have you armed, can I?"

Harry growled.

"Oh do stop with the dog noises, little one," the vampire continued. "Dogs are **so** beneath us. As I said, you have a choice. You will accept my guidance, or you will die here tonite. If you refuse my guidance, you will become my meal for the week. I will drain you dry and deposit you on the steps of the school. I will be gone before anybody knows I was here."

Harry glared at the vampire. This wasn't making him feel good at all.

"You've become rather adept at sneaking out of the school. As far as your friends know, you're still asleep in your bed in the tower. Not even dear Albus himself knows you're down here. Now listen good. If I kill you, it's not the end you'd expect. You will go to that place muggles call Hell. You will scream in agony for the rest of eternity. It is extremely painful. Imagine the Cruciatus, only your mind never locks itself away in self-defense." Harry's eyes widened. "Yes, I see you understand me perfectly."

Harry nodded. "And if I accept your guidance?" he asked.

"You will become mine, wholly and completely. There will be no turning back. We two will be forever bound as sire and childe. You will be bound by honor and promise to me to change your path. You will gain redemption. You will learn true evil and absolute good. You will live a life of balance. You will help to restore order from the chaos that has begun. You will have your revenge and will find your redemption."

Harry took a moment to look down at his shoes. They really were covered in mud. It was a wonder Filch had never caught him after one of these night time excursions. Sighing, he asked one final question, "You believe that I'm able to do all that, even with the burden I have of being the Saviour of the Wizarding World?"

"I believe you will make the right choices. I will not allow you to follow in Voldemort's footsteps. If you stray from this path I have decided for you, you will die."

----


End file.
